


WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!?!

by UncleAuntieFeli



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comedy, Dogs, Link is mute but in a different way, Multi, Not much plot, half dog, i'll give warnings for thoes, just a story of Sidon's life now, link is polly, linkcest yall, mostly - Freeform, oneshots, rip sidon, some smut, sooo many boofers, they all scream at the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleAuntieFeli/pseuds/UncleAuntieFeli
Summary: Link awoke in a weird glowy cave. He gained a weird slab thingy and walked outside, quickly tripping over something ellse. It'd be cool if he wasnt tripping over people alot. But he does. More than he should. And now Sidon has a steadily growing mass of puppers who all happened to be named Link. And taking care of them all is hard.A series of oneshots for this fun au.





	WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!?!

Sidon scanned over the area of indigo bridge, hoping to find a young Hylian to stop Vah Ruta’s wrath, as the legend goes. He’d been here for several days and his hope was beginning to diminish. But then he spotted a figure. It was much too small for it to be zora, and as the figure got closer, despite the cloak, he could see that it was hylian. 

“Say. Hey there.” He called out. The hylian looked for the source of the voice and the prince called again. “Up top. Above you~!” 

The hylian looked up quickly, but seemed startled at the sight of him, but didn't run away. So Sidon decided it polite to meet him. He jumped down and landed right in front of the man, starling him again and making him trip and fall into the mud. As he did, Sidon could hear a yip that came from the young man, who seemed surprised at his sudden flamboyant entrance. 

Sidon rose to his full height, and the young man took guard. “Pardon the entrance, but your a hylian, aren't you?” He then extended his arms in an open gesture, “I was hoping, perhaps, you’d have a moment to talk.” the gesture was noted, as the hylian snarled lightly. Maybe he was scaring him? Sidon was rather big after all. So he lowered his arms and offered a hand to the muddied man. 

The man clearly didn't trust him, but after a moment of studying Sidon’s face and body language, he sniffed his hand lightly before extending his arm and taking it. 

Sidon pulled him to his feet, thinking it odd that the man weighed so much more than he expected but then he pushed that thought back and asked again. “Your Hylian, yes?” The hylian nodded. “I knew it. Oh, pardon me.” he took a step back to give the stranger some space. “I am Sidon, the Zora Prince.” Sidon flashed a smile and was about to raise his hand to do his signature move, but then the Hylian started growling again. 

Sidon couldn't help but find it odd that a Hylian was growling like a beast. But then again, he didn't know much of Hylians. 

He lowered his hand and returned to a respectful, non threatening, stance. “And what's your name?” The Hylian shuffled his feet a bit, his lips thinned to a line in consideration. He then seem to adjust his arms under his cloak, as if he was carrying something heavy. “Go on. Tell me.” But the hylian shook his head. 

Perhaps he wasn't able to at the moment. That's fine. Sidon wouldn't force another to say something when they were not comfortable. 

“That's alright. To honest, i’ve been watching you.” the man cocked a brow at this. “I’ve seen the way you work. The way you carry yourself that you are no ordinary person.” And then the man rolled his eyes. Sidon was taken back at this. Did he come across many that said similar? “You must be a strong warrior among the hylians, correct?” 

The man shrugged and shifted his arms again, adjusting so that whatever he was carrying wouldn't slip. 

“No need to be modest. I am the Zora prince after all. I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled!” Sidon grinned. “Yes! Exquisite!” The man scrunched his face, looking as if he has stepped in dung. He was making Sidon feel very conscious of his actions. 

Normally, people loved this amount of flamboyant. It was open and alive, unlike his dying kingdom. It often lifted the spirits of the young and elderly, that there was still hope. But this man… This man made him feel like he was a bit silly. 

His cheeks started to burn. 

“I have been searching for someone like you for along while. A man like you, who carries himself with power.” Sidon tries to appeal to the man, and hopes it’ll work. Boasting the ego of the elderly always did help him win in arguments and get himself out of trouble. But by the sudden lack of interest on his face, it wasn't working. 

Maybe he should just cut to the point. “Right now, Zora’s Domain is in grave danger because of the massive rainfall coming down from Divine Beast, Vah Ruta.” That seemed to have grabbed his attention. “Please promise you’ll help us! We need your strength, warrior! Won't you please come to Zora’s Domain with me?”

The man shifted again, considering his options as he stared at his feet. It felt like a long while before the man looked back at him and nodded. 

“Wow! Really?!” Sidon grinned and the man nodded again. “Thank you! You were indeed the man I thought you were!” He’d be flamboyant if he weren't afraid the hylian would actually bite him. “Now Zora’s Domain will be saved for certain!” He did a small victory pump for himself for actually convincing this odd man to help his people. 

“No time to waist! Hurry up and head over!” Sidon then looked to across the bridge, “You won't be able to climb due to the rain, but if you follow this path, it’ll take you straight there. As a hylian, you’ll be unable to swim up river, so I warn you. The path will be a bit treacherous.” The hylian’s face scrunched again, as if saying ‘you're kidding’. 

“The monsters will likely attack with electricity. But don't give up! I believe in you!” and he couldn't help but do his signature move. A flash of a smile and a pose with his fist in the air as a vote of confidence. The hylian stepped back and growled. Sidon’s smile vanished as he lowered his arm once more. 

He looked out to the river before remembering something. “Nearly forgot. I have something i’d like to give you.” He reached into the pouch at his hip and pulled out a small elixir bottle. “Something to show I have faith in you.” 

After shifting the weight on his back to his other arm, he took it and studied it before nodding and putting it in his elixir pouch with some difficulty. 

“It will increase your resistance to electricity. I'm not sure why, but the effects don't seem to work for Zora. Maybe it was specifically made for hylians.” Sidon began backing toward the river. “I will go on ahead and make sure there is not anything strange going on where you are headed. Im counting on you!” He said before taking a bow and leaping into a backwards flip, landing perfectly in the water. 

And as he had promised, Sidon made sure nothing strange was heading the hylian’s way. Only once did he have to warn him about a sneaking enemy. 

Sidon then waited for the hylian at Zora’s domain. When he spotted that familiar traveler's hood, he jogged to the stairs where he was waiting. “Whoa-” He shouted, planning to express his bewilderment at seeing the man fight. But he was soon expressing his true bewilderment at seeing the man split in two and prout a odd set of ears on top his head. “-aaaah.” 

His guards eyed him in question before turning to look at the two hylians on the bridge… If that was what they truly were. They were both battered from battle, one looking winded and the other pissed as hell. Both were blonde and sported a nice tan and a similar face. Among that, they both had blonde floppy ears atop their head, and some sort of haired blond tail that hung limply that seemed to sprout from their tail bone. 

The only differences between the two was while both were short, one seemed to be a child, as his face was much softer, and he was the size of a 10 year old child. His blonde hair seemed a bit more vibrant than the other’s more sandy color, and he sported more freckles than the other. To add to the differences one was cloaked in blue, while the other was cloaked in green and sported a green cap. 

“I had no idea you were with your younger brother. I apologize for not noticing.” But the elder clearly wasn't having any of it. He stomped towards the prince, his guards raising their weapons in defence. But instead of attacking, the hylian, or whatever he was, gave a big ole universal ‘fuck you’ before stomping back to the other.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd ya like the intro??? I wanted it to feel mostly the same, but also have a 'thats weird' at the back of it all. 
> 
> This whole thing will be a collection of oneshots, mainly dealing with how Sidon deals with these adorable fluffy poofs. Its mostly made to be a comedy, so there wont be too much plot besides, 'how did all these Links get here??' and 'how to get them home??'. IDK what I'll do with that yet. If ya got suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments bellow!! Comments in general are nice. 
> 
> Also!  
> Im making stickers of these boys! Im making Twilight Borker first, since everyone seems to want Twilight first, Time second, and Toon third. I wont do Wild untill my current design stickers are sold out.


End file.
